


Movie Night

by anonficwriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Peter's age isn't actually specified so I marked it as underage just to be safe, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tony Stark, but it doesn't have to be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonficwriter/pseuds/anonficwriter
Summary: Inviting Peter to the tower had supposed to be for some extra training and some quality time in the lab. He had meant to have Happy take him home before dark, but then they got caught up, and Peter's aunt was blowing up his phone with questions of where he was, and Tony offered to let him stay the night. And Peter had brought out the puppy-dog eyes, begging to have a movie night with Tony, and no one could resist that. His first thought was to ask the others to join, but after being turned down for various reasons from needing to get up early the next day to not wanting to watch Star Wars again, the two of them had found themselves alone on the couch, the lights off, Peter dressed in a pair of Tony's sweatpants and a t-shirt due to not having any clothes with him to sleep in. A blanket was tossed over the two of them, and Peter held a bowl of popcorn in his lap as Star Wars played on the large screen in front of them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 285





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS! This is a Starker smut fic, so if this ship bothers you, stop reading.   
> Otherwise, hope you guys enjoy this little fic.

Inviting Peter to the tower had supposed to be for some extra training and some quality time in the lab. He had meant to have Happy take him home before dark, but then they got caught up, and Peter's aunt was blowing up his phone with questions of where he was, and Tony offered to let him stay the night. And Peter had brought out the puppy-dog eyes, begging to have a movie night with Tony, and no one could resist that. His first thought was to ask the others to join, but after being turned down for various reasons from needing to get up early the next day to not wanting to watch Star Wars again, the two of them had found themselves alone on the couch, the lights off, Peter dressed in a pair of Tony's sweatpants and a t-shirt due to not having any clothes with him to sleep in. A blanket was tossed over the two of them, and Peter held a bowl of popcorn in his lap as Star Wars played on the large screen in front of them.

In his defense, Tony had never really cared for Star Wars. He'd seen every movie dozens of times, and it just never appealed to him as much as it appealed to Peter. He had enough of aliens in his real life to feel like dealing with it in movies, after all.

But Peter loved them. He stared at the television with wide, entranced eyes, as if he was watching it for the first time instead of the hundredth. It was adorable, and while Peter stared at the movie, Tony found himself staring at him. The shirt, too large for Peter, slipped off of his shoulder, exposing the smooth skin. Peter's lips were opened slightly as he watched the movie, beautiful brown eyes shining from the light of the movie.

Fuck. Why had he agreed to this? He shouldn't be alone with Peter. He didn't have enough self-control for this. He-

He moved his arms around Peter's shoulders, and the boy leaned into him, glancing up briefly to send him a smile before turning back to the movie. His thumb rubbed against his shoulder, against the smooth, exposed skin. He pulled him closer, feeling the boy's warm body against his, close enough to smell the cologne on him. 

His crotch felt tight.

His hand slipped down onto Peter's thigh, rubbing it over the blanket. Peter jumped at the feeling, eyes flicking down, and Tony saw something change in his expression: surprise melting to confusion then to nervousness. He didn't pull away. 

The movie continued playing, but Tony could see that it didn't have Peter's attention anymore, the boy's brown eyes glued to Tony's hand. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek.

Peter swallowed. His head turned to Tony, eyes wide. A blush spread across his face.

"Mr. Stark?"

His voice went straight to Tony's cock, and Tony bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at the words. He smiled at Peter and kissed his cheek again. His hand slipped underneath the blanket now to rub Peter's thighs, and he felt the boy open his legs just slightly, just enough to encourage Tony on. His hand slipped up, brushing against Peter's crotch almost by accident, and he smirked at the sudden moan drawn from Peter's lips.

He was hard. It didn't take much to turn on a teenage boy.

"Someone's excited," he whispered into Peter's ear, voice low and quiet. 

Peter jumped. The blush on his cheeks deepened even more. His body was tense, nervous, as he stammered out apologies.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean t- Oh!"

"It's okay," Tony interrupted him, his hand coming down again, groping Peter's stiff cock through the sweatpants. Peter's body jerked, his hands coming up to grip onto Tony's shirt, body pressed against his. 

Tony smirked, rubbing Peter's cock through his pants, nice and slow, drawing another moan from the boy's lips. His eyes closed as he leaned into Tony, body stiff, hips jerking in want. Tony brought his other hand up to Peter's chin, turning his face so that he was looking up at him, and then he leaned down, kissing the boy.

Peter's lips were soft and gentle. He hesitated briefly, as if he wasn't sure what he needed to do, but then he was melting into the kiss. His fingers clenched Tony's shirt tightly as they kissed, as if grounding himself, and his hips bucked up into Tony's hand. He let out a whine against him, and it sent sparks to Tony's cock. 

His hand slipped into Peter's sweatpants, fingers wrapping around the stiff shaft and starting to stroke it slowly. Peter moaned into Tony's mouth and pulled away from the kiss, eyes closed and panting.

"Mm, Mr. Stark," he groaned out, hips thrusting into Tony's hand. He opened his eyes, brown eyes gluing onto his his, pupils wide with lust and desire. His body trembled, and Tony was suddenly reminded by the words that Peter had said to him all those months ago. Something about his senses being dialed to eleven.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's neck. Peter groaned loudly, tilting his head to the side invitingly. 

He stroked the boy off quicker, pumping his cock in a steady rhythm as he kissed his neck. Uncontrollable moans left Peter's lips, his cock throbbing in Tony's hands. Suddenly desperate to see it with his own eyes, Tony tugged Peter's sweatpants down, allowing the swollen member to pop out.

His cock was about five inches long as it stood straight up, swollen with desire. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, trailing down the pink shaft. It twitched when Tony pulled his hand away from it to admire it, and Peter's hips jerked forward. A long, drawn-out whine left Peter's lips, and Tony returned his hand to the shaft, stroking it quickly now, jerking him off.

Peter gasped, back arching and head leaning back. 

"Mr. Stark!" he cried, hips jerking in Tony's hand. His fingers tangled in Tony's shirt even more.

A guttural moan left his lips suddenly. Tony felt the boy's member throb in his hands moments before his cum shot from the tip. Tony watched, entranced, as the thick liquid sprayed across the t-shirt that Tony had loaned Peter. 

His own cock throbbed desperately in his pants at the sight, at the realization that he had just brought the boy to his climax.

It seemed to take Peter a moment to realize what he had just done, and when he did, he gasped and pulled away from Tony, eyes wide and horrified.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry," he said quickly, face red as a tomato as he tried to pull the pants up, "Oh my g- I can't believe I just- I'm so sorry. I couldn't- I couldn't control myself. I-"

Tony wasn't about to allow that to continue. He grabbed Peter's hips and pulled him towards him, pushing him onto his back on the couch. He leaned over Peter's body and kissed him deeply, tongue slipping past the boy's lips and into his mouth. He grabbed Peter's arms and pinned them above the boy's head, grinding his cock against the boy, painfully hard in his pants. 

Peter froze in surprise at first, stiff, but then his body relaxed. He practically melted like pudding, moaning into Tony's mouth, body trembling.

Tony pulled away and smirked down at the boy, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, baby. You're perfect," he whispered into Peter's ear.

His hand slipped down to his own pants, and he pulled his hard cock out, unable to hold it back anymore. Immediately, Peter's eyes went from Tony's face to his hard cock, widening even more.

Tony's cock was thick and long. It stood straight up, swollen almost purple, curved towards himself. It knew what it wanted, and it wanted Peter.

"Wow," Peter whispered, mouth falling open at the sight. His hand twitched, as if wanting to grab it, but it fell back down, uncertainty clouding his face.

Tony reached down and grabbed the boy's wrist. He guided his hand to his cock and gently curled Peter's fingers around the thick shaft. The warmth caused his cock to throb even more.

That seemed to be all the encouragement that the boy needed, and he started to stroke Tony's cock slowly, eyes wide as he stared at it.

"Mm, you like my cock, baby?"

Peter nodded hesitantly. He squeezed the base of the cock and then slid his hand all the way to the tip.

"Good," Tony hummed out. He leaned over Peter again and kissed him before whispering into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you, baby."

Peter shuddered and looked up at Tony with wide eyes. His cock was hard again.

"I've... I've never-"

"It's okay," Tony whispered into his ear. He placed his hand on Peter's chest and pushed him onto his back. Peter's hand fell from his cock, but Tony didn't mind. He grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and then lifted Peter up, slipping it underneath the boy's ass. Then, he reached over to the coffee table, opening up one of the drawers. He pulled out a small bottle of lube.

Peter whined, high and nervous, his cock standing straight up at attention. Colors from the movie danced on his face, but he was focused entirely on what Tony was doing.

Tony grabbed Peter's thighs and spread them. He licked his lips at the sight of Peter's hole, begging him forward. He squirted some lube onto his fingers, and then his hand disappeared between Peter's legs, spreading the cool gel against his hole.

"Oh!" Peter jerked. His hand flew in the air, searching for something, and Tony grabbed one with his free hand, squeezing it, "Are you- Ah- Are you sure about this?"

Gently, Tony pushed his lubed thumb inside of Peter, watching as the boy gave a strangled moan.

"Of course, I am, baby. Just relax," he whispered, pumping his thumb into Peter nice and slow. He squeezed the boy's hand, "Doesn't this feel nice?"

Peter nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning, the tension in his body slowly melting away.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony whispered, just loud enough for Peter to hear, "Use your words."

"I-It feels so g-g-good," Peter moaned out, barely able to speak. His hips pushed forward, begging for more, and Tony was quick to oblige. His thumb slipped out, and he replaced it with his index and middle finger, stretching him open wider than before. His walls squeezed his fingers tightly.

"That's it, baby," Tony praised, "Now open up those eyes for me."

Peter obeyed immediately. His eyes snapped open, staring into Tony's, cheeks flushed with desire.

"Please," he whined, hips rocking back against Tony's fingers.

Tony didn't need to be asked twice. His fingers slipped from Peter's tight hole. He quickly lubed up his hard cock and climbed on top of Peter. He grabbed the boy's thighs, keeping his legs spread, and the head of his cock pressed against the boy's hole. He looked up into Peter's face, taking in his flushed cheeks, his wide-blown eyes, the sweat on his forehead. 

He thrust forward, groaning loudly as Peter's walls enveloped his cock, inviting him in, pulling him in further. 

The moment Tony entered, Peter came, a loud moan leaving his lips as he unloaded all over himself for the second time. Tony groaned at the sight, cock throbbing in his hole.

He gripped both of Peter's hands and held them above his head as he started to fuck him, thrusting deep and hard and fast, grunting at the feeling of Peter's perfect hole. Strangled moans and whines wafted through the air and entered Tony's ears. He could feel Peter's body underneath him shaking with every thrust, walls squeezing his cock, begging him in and-

"Tony~" Peter moaned. His face was screwed up as he panted, a mixture of pleasure and... something else. His cheeks were wet, tears streaming down his face, and it caught Tony's attention. 

His hips stuttered to a stop, but his cock stayed buried inside of Peter, deep in his ass. He brought his hand down to Peter's cheek, cupping it gently as the boy panted for air.

"Shh, baby. What's wrong?" he whispered, suddenly feeling like asshole for going so fast on Peter's first time, but Peter simply shook his head and whined.

"Good," he strangled out, "A lot. Senses."

_Oh_. Tony knew what that meant, and he kicked himself for not thinking about it. If Peter's senses were dialed to eleven normally, he couldn't imagine what it would be like while having sex. No wonder he had gotten hard so quickly. No wonder he had hit his orgasm twice already and was again hard as a rock. Tony brought his hand down, thumb brushing against the tip of the boy's cockhead, and Peter whined loudly, hips jerking up unconsciously. His eyes opened wide, desperate.

Tony smirked lightly. Oh, this could be fun.

He leaned over the boy again and kissed his neck. Peter moaned, arching his neck. Tony brought his hand up under Peter's shirt, fingers grazing along the skin. His hips slowly started to move, fucking Peter slowly.

Peter let out a shuddered breath. He brought his hand down to his own cock, but Tony intercepted him.

"Ah, ah. Hands above your head," he ordered. Peter was quick to obey, mouth open in a moan.

Tony slide his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Peter's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He picked up some speed now, fucking him harder, cock pushing in every inch with each thrust.

"Tony," Peter whined. He was still crying, but his words revealed what he wanted, " _More_. _Please_."

He shifted lightly, leaning over him more as he started to pound into him again. His hand matched the rhythm on Peter's cock, and he could feel the shaft throbbing again, close to his third orgasm of the night.

"Cum for me, Peter," he whispered into the boy's ears.

On command, Peter let out a cry, hips jerking as he unloaded another load, this one smaller than the other two, his seed dribbling down his shaft and onto Tony's hand.

It was too much for Tony. He gripped Peter's hips tightly as he slammed into him over and over and over again until-

His body jerked, and he moaned as his mind went blank. His cock throbbed hard in Peter's hole, and he unloaded inside of him, shooting his seed deep inside of the boy.

He slowly slipped his cock out of Peter. Some of his cum leaked out and onto the couch. Peter panted, looking up at Tony with half-lidded, exhausted eyes, a sleepy smile on his face.

Tony patted his wet cheek and wiped the tears away.

"That's a good boy," he whispered. He kissed him again, briefly, and then slipped down onto the couch beside him. Peter rolled over onto his side, arms wrapping around Tony's middle.

"Best movie night ever," Peter whispered against Tony's shirt. 

Tony couldn't help but agree. 


End file.
